


嘿！第一印象很重要

by 8703



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8703/pseuds/8703
Summary: 他们忽然在酒吧相遇然后互相开始槽设定了。





	嘿！第一印象很重要

**Author's Note:**

> 乐高、电视剧、漫画都涉及一点。恶搞向，这里面的任何吐槽都不带有实际攻击含义。  
> 我顶多只能记起它是16年写的。涉及年龄的部分是演员本人的。

“不得不说，令人惊叹，红闪。我都不知道你有这么一副调酒的好手艺”

“闭嘴队长。你以为我容易吗，赚外快而已。……慢着，你刚刚叫我红闪？”

“叫我莱，下班时间。你愿意的话叫巴里也无所谓。”

“等等等等一下，我不是闪电侠。”

“别把我当傻子。你刚刚脱口而出了‘队长’。嘿，小子，你真的觉得我会对自己的死对头一无所知？”

“这不公平！我非常认真仔细地做好了秘密身份的防护措施。”

“是的。如果你认为那露出大半张脸的面具也能称之为‘防护’的话。”

“这点你我半斤八两，莱，风雪大衣？护目镜？真是好极了。”

“罪犯可不需要像你一样的严密保护。”

“其他人就没认出来。”

“因为他们傻，小宝贝。”

“别那么叫。我成年好久了。嘿，那边有人叫我，等我一会。”

莱纳德喝到三分之二时，闪电侠重新回到他面前。

“这可称不上快。你的神速力呢，英雄？”

“有谁会在满是罪犯的酒吧展示那个？况且酒会因为震动速度坏掉的。我试过，味道不能更糟了。我还想继续工作。”

“好吧，娃娃脸。回到刚刚的话题：你真的成年了吗？”

“你说过你调查过我。”

“二十六。”

“看吧，你知道的。”

“但是看看你自己吧，”莱纳德靠近了一点，“说你还在上高中都会有人信的。你的嗓音——好像还没过变声期呢。”

寒冷队长以为他会生气，但巴里只是不自在地耸了耸肩：“这可不是我想这样。你呢？你多大？我认为我有权利要求同等情报。”

“四十二。”

“哇——哇哦。”

“不满意吗，小子？”

“不，不我的意思是，嗯，我原本以为你就比我大个几岁——你看上去没那么老。”

哈。莱纳德笑了一声。“这个岁数没你想象得那么遥远。”

“足够远了，老——头”巴里把每个音节咬得格外清楚，“耶！现在我也能有嘲笑你的地方了！莱，我们扯平了。”

“只比你大十几岁而已。”

“是的！但当我四十岁时你就六十了！”闪电得意洋洋。如果有一天他能免疫冷冻枪了，肯定也是这个表情。

寒冷队长挑起一根眉毛。“这算是新游戏？”

“——什么？”

“互相嘲笑，比比看谁占得便宜多。恕我直言，这不那么成熟。”

“你怕了。”

“我没有。巴里·艾伦，你知道你给人什么感觉吗？从见到你的真面目第一面起，我就感到有一种难以抵抗的力量催促我将我的手放在你的头上。”

“想摸我的头你可以直说，莱纳德。慢着——你这是把我当狗？”

“我们可以冷静一点，小狗狗(doggy)，别这么大声。听着，我还挺喜欢狗——”

“嘿！那听起来可不像安慰。我决定了，我要叫你秃头队长。”

莱纳德沉默了一会。“我有头发。”“我知道。”巴里和他几乎同时开腔，“但是你知不知道你打劫时看上去的样子？我在看到你照片前一直觉得你是个秃子，整个印象里只有护目镜、胡茬，还有风雪大衣的兜帽毛边！”

“孩子，这不公平。而且那都是之前的事了。现在你看到了，那么你有什么感想？”

巴里·艾伦，中城的守护者，世界上跑得最快的人，忘掉他职责已久的调酒师，沉吟了很久，带着迟疑的声音终于开口——

“我想……是还挺帅、挺酷、挺有打击价值的……秃子？”

莱纳德迸出他今晚最真诚的一个脏字。

 

-


End file.
